This revised (A2) proposal describes a plan for ensuring that osteopathic medical students become proficient professional consumers of biomedical research. Web-based educational modules will be integrated into the 1st and 2nd year curriculum at the Texas College of Osteopathic Medicine. The curriculum will be supplemented with opportunities for interactive learning from manual medicine and other CAM experts. The project also provides opportunities for clinical faculty to develop their proficiencies in the use of biomedical research information and mature in their mentoring roles. An elective research track for 3rd and 4th year medical students in manual medicine, biologically-based therapies, and alternative medicine systems will be created. The Project Advisory Committee includes clinical and basic science research leaders from three institutions. This research education project uses a three-tiered, progressively sophisticated model of professional education. The overall goal is to increase exposure to and involvement in biomedical research in manual medicine and CAM for students and clinical faculty. The three-tiered model provides for incremental development of biomedical research competencies beginning with basic knowledge, and progressing to advanced experiences. Tier I competencies equip the individual student and practitioner with the critical thinking skills needed to understand biomedical research information for use in the clinical setting. Tier II competencies enable the individual to conduct mentored research. Tier III competencies represent additional years of training. This project will prepare students and faculty to successfully transition into multiple areas of independent research. The interdisciplinary research team will use the latest available technology in the design and delivery of the curriculum. We will evaluate the outcomes of the program using both qualitative and quantitative measures. Should the project be funded, private funds will be available to augment the project and increase the potential impact of the program for a larger audience.